


The National Emergency

by InsaneHam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anxiety, BAMF Canada, Canada is really stressed, Forgetfulness, Gen, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHam/pseuds/InsaneHam
Summary: ... Canada lost his bear.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The National Emergency

Seven nations impatiently awaited around the conference table, every eye transfixed on the large ornate doors on the other end of the room. Each showed sign of hurry, China’s ponytail was sloppy and coming undone, though it was no match for Germany’s bird-nest, which Italy was joyously petting. Though he had not yet gotten into a fight with England and his crooked tie, France’s tastefully chosen suit was rumpled in places. Japan and Russia were practically snoozing in their seats, though Japan made a valiant effort to stay awake, unlike the other.

Finally the doors bust open, revealing America in all his sun-blessed glory. “Hey dudes! What’s up? You all look terrible!” he informed them brightly. 

England, who had indeed taken great pains to make himself presentable on such short notice, scowled, “I can’t help it if I’m roused from my bed at some ungodly hour of the morning to attend one of your ‘emergency’ meetings. This had better bloody well be important.”

“Ja, I have business to attend to.”

Italy giggled. “One of Germany’s dogs is having pups!”

Germany’s ears flushed red.

“It is, it is!” America brushed off their concerns with the ease of a self-assured man.

“I should hope so,” said Russia, eyes suddenly flying open, startling poor Japan. “If not... what’s a missing arm?”

“We cannot go chopping off each other’s arms, aru!” China yawned. “No matter how much they deserve it.”

Russia smiled pleasantly.

“America, normally I would be happy to come over to your house in the dead of night,” France gave up winking, as both of his eyelids were drooping in exhaustion. “But I must admit I am curious about why you called us all here.”

“Guys, it’s really important,” America promised. As he came closer, England spotted the stress lines high in his forehead, the lack of energy in his bounds, the uncommon seriousness that gripped his energy. This was no trivial matter America had called them here for. He straightened up, influencing the other nations, sharpening their hazy attention.

America placed his binder on the table and addressed the room, trying and failing to cover up his tense posture. “Gentlemen, what I have called you here for is no less important than if Commie had turned actual-Commie again and put missiles in Cuba. Again.”

Instantly, all gazes were focused on the innocently smiling nation, who looked back at America, violet eyes frozen over. Tilting his head to the side he said, “America, do not joke. I did not do either of those things, da? I do not know why you are accusing me but-“

“Did I say that?” America huffed. “I said it was as important. Doesn’t anyone listen to me?”

England’s pencil bounced off America’s head. “Have some bloody common sense! I did not wake up at 12 at night, pack my bags and rush to the airport, get on an 8 hour flight, and wait here for you to show up to be played with, git! Just give it up already!”

“I was getting to that!” America snapped back. He cleared his throat. “It is as painful as going through another depression or... or um... eating one of England’s scones...”

This time the binder came flying. “I KNEW IT! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? TO HAVE EVERY NATION AT YOUR BECK AND CALL? YOU HAVEN’T PREPARED AT ALL FOR THIS SPEECH, YOU LYING, CHEATING-“

“I didn’t have time, okay? I was with Canada!”

“AND WHO THE HELL IS-“

France hauled him back down, trying to cover his mouth by any means necessary. The Axis spoke up.

“Vee~I wanna get some pasta~”

“America-san, we are all tired. Perhaps it would be prudent to get straight to the point.”

“I concur with Japan. We are wasting too much time.”

“Oh.” America scratched his head. “I thought it’d be better if it had a long eloquent speech before it.”

“Aiya! You are as hardheaded as a mule! Just say it already, aru!”

America sighed, plopping into his seat. “Fine. Canada’s bear has gone missing.”

Before anyone else could respond, England finally managed to deliver a solid blow to France’s vital regions. He whirled around, green eyes flashing with anger. “YOU THINK IT IS FUNNY TO CALL A MEETING BECAUSE THE IMAGINARY PET OF YOUR IMAGINARY FRIEND HAS GONE MISSING?”

“I think it’s funny how you claim to have power over all your colonies and keep forgetting the most loyal one!” America retorted. “Canada! Remember? Both World Wars? And... uh...”

“Vimy,” a new voice said. “And Ypres.”

Germany shivered.

“Right! And that!”

England opened his mouth to object but France hauled him down and hissed in his ear, “Mathieu, the colony you stole from me.”

England stiffened, making a small exhale of realization. “Right. Of course.” He subsided into his chair.

“I still do not understand, aru. Who is this ‘Canada’?” Half the nations around the room nodded.

“My little brother? Guy who sits on top of me?”

Russia giggled. It was an awful, frightening sound, like the most twisted form of a child’s happiness.

“Paul Henderson.” 

Russia’s face went blank. 

A pair of manic violet eyes turned towards their next victim, but Japan, surprisingly, saw him and actually focused. “Canada,” he murmured. “It is a pleasure.”

Canada returned the greeting. It was at this time that America finally noticed him, a wide grin stretching across his face.

“Canada!” he called. “When did you get here?”

All the nations whipped around, startled to see a new person in their midst. In comparison to his normal, shy self Canada looked haggard, eye-bags sagging under the force of his glare. “I’ve been here the entire time.”

“Well you should’ve said something!” 

“Am-“

America addressed the whole table again. “So that’s my super lil’ bro! He’d nice and sweet and makes pancakes but he’s not in the best mood right now so...”

He kept talking. After being spoken over several times Canada sent a look at England, who, having previously forgot his Dominion, was rather eager to make up for his failing. “America, for heaven’s sake, let your brother speak!”

“Whatever, dude.” America sat back down.

“Thank you Alfred. As I’m sure my brother has informed you, Kumajirou, my bear has gone missing recently.”

“What bear?” China demanded. “I don’t remember any bear.”

“I remember a bear,” Italy said dreamily. “It was fluffy and soft and tasted so good~”

Canada’s head turned by creaking degrees to face him. “What colour was the bear?”

“Don’t answer that,” Germany said instantly. 

“Do,” said Russia.

“Yeah, dude.” America cracked his knuckles. “You can’t say that and leave people hanging.”

“I agree. Choose your answer wisely, Italy,” England warned.

Italy fumbled out colours, most utterly ridiculous like ‘murderous purple’.

“Italy, think about what you are saying,” Japan told him, nervously watching as the Arctic nation grew more dangerous with every passing second. 

“I remember that,” France said suddenly. “Wasn’t it back in 117? Grandpa Rome caught it for you, and you were so happy you both decided to cook and eat it right then.”

“Vee~” Italy confirmed, relieved. “That’s what I was talking about! Grandpa Rome made the fur into a pelt and it was so soft and fluffy I wore it for years and years!”

Canada turned away. “Well, I’m sure everyone understands the situation now.” He held up a photo. “My bear, Kumajirou, is missing and I want everyone to keep a lookout. This includes government agencies, and if you see a polar bear outside of the Arctic do not hurt it.”

“How do we know it’s not on your land, aru?” China challenged. “You could be sending us on a wild goose chase, aru. Our boss’s have better things to do than looking for a polar bear.”

America leapt to his feet in his brother’s defense, but Canada calmly raised a hand and he stopped. “You’re right. I might be sending you on wild goose chases with no benefit. Chances are, he isn’t on your land. But if we all search, and he doesn’t happen to be on any of that land, he must be in the unsearched land!” Canada smiled, but this was much different from a soft upturn of the lips. This was a sharp-toothed predatory grin that chilled England to the bone. “Kumajirou is very precious to me. We’ve been together since long as I can remember. He’s the only constant I’ve ever had in my life, and I’ll do whatever it takes to get him back. Absolutely anything.” 

With a polite bow, he unceremoniously stormed out of the meeting. Gazes followed him in disbelief until America let out a large sigh. “Wow, he’s madder than I thought.” Upon seeing the looks, he hastily assured, “not mad-mad but mad as in like angry mad.” He shrugged a little. “Ah well, point is I’m on his side.” With a final not very subtle glare at China, he followed his brother. Soon England hurried after them, then France, the Axis left as a group to go see Germany’s pups until only Russia and China were left in the room.

“Ivan?” China asked. Russia hummed.

“Canada is a young country, but strong. More importantly, he has powerful allies, da?”

“I dislike this,” China grumbled. “A child coming in and ordering me around, aru. But it is easier to give in, in this case, better to bend than to break. I just hope he will not press his luck too far.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know how you liked it!


End file.
